


Scared Witless

by ghoulishUmbra



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulishUmbra/pseuds/ghoulishUmbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Naki/Reader.</p>
<p>You should be careful when going out alone, after all, you're only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Witless

You are _____ _____. You’re awfully cute for a human and that doesn't go unnoticed while you are shopping out on your own. You’re wearing your favorite outfit and it suits you well, though this outing will find you with more than you’re looking for.   
—-  
Keeping track of time was never a strong suit of yours and now more than ever you were regretting that. Letting loose a string of obscenities under your breath you hurriedly strode down the sidewalk hoping you would make it to your destination. You clutched your bag closer to your side, your keys gripped in the other, points spread between the fingers like makeshift claws. Night had already begun to fall, the street lamps like little stars dotting the streets; they barely illuminated the fronts of the long since closed shops. A chill had settled in, making your cheeks feel warm and palms a little sweaty.

Anxiety was rolling in worse than you had ever experienced prior, not because of the dark; rather it was the looming threat that had increased in the 11th ward. It wasn't as peaceful as the 20th ward, but it had been no where near as bad until the attack on the base that those ghouls who called themselves the ‘Aogiri Tree’. The Binge-Eater had previously swept through the ward, but from the reports of the CCG that you had watched on the news they reported that the Binger had moved on. But all the same it hit you in the gut like a well placed fist and you continuously cursed yourself for how long you spent in the outlet shops. It wasn't your fault that your most favorite supply & book stores were having sales. It was hard not to get lost in the maze of cheapened goods. The dent in your account hurt but at the same time it felt so good to have new (novels/comics) to read and supplies to hone your artistic abilities.

Unfortunately it would do no good to call anyone in your panicked state as anyone who cared was much too far away to be of any help in a case of emergency and just the thought alone made you flush in embarrassment. You? Need help? Independence was a defining point of your personality, if you could say anything. It’s too bad it left you feeling alone a majority of the time, college was abysmal if you didn't have anyone to lean on when the stress became too much.

A sudden crash from across the street drew you back from your inner monologue. You whipped your head to ascertain the danger, only to discover a stray animal had been digging in the garbage and got spooked. It skittered down the road away from the direction you were headed.

"Shit…."

Your heart beat rapidly in your chest, loud enough you thought it must be audible and your pace increased steadily until you were almost running. Your breath quickly ran out and you had to slow down again, stopping under a street lamp. The eeriness of the grey damp street clouded around you and you clutched to the cold metal pole.

"Don’t lose it, don’t lose it, you’re going to be okay. Ghoul attacks can’t be that common here, right? This is the 11th ward, not the 13th." The sweaty backs of the keys were digging into your palm by now but it was the only thing comforting you, your words being whispered into the dull night only furthered the discomfort trapped inside of your chest.  
It wouldn't hurt to stay under the light for just a few moments; just to be sure that the stray animal didn't decide to circle back and spook you and itself again. After readjusting your bag you raked your fingers through your hair and cycled through your phone list as if you belonged where you stood and no one should mind you. You focused on looking at your phone, even though your neck hairs prickled but you were frozen; too afraid to turn and see what you knew was there. The crawling feeling you had while walking further and further away from the nightlife of the 11th ward to return home wasn't just paranoia. The truth of your instinct was that eyes had been pinned to the back of your head from the moment you left. All the while the traffic of the shops was slowing down and humans traveled in pairs or threes or even whole groups and you were on your own. Very specific targets were picked and for tonight, the primest subject on that list of loners was none other than yourself. 

After a moment of utter panic and the feeling of cuts caused by the edges of metal in hand, you gained some of your mettle back and shoved your phone into a pocket before turning around suddenly. If you didn't fight the urge to flee and broke into a run you knew that the hunt would be on and there would be no chance in the world that you might escape. You weren't very knowledgeable in the look-alike species, but if you could comprehend anything it’s that they seemed to live for the thrill of running humans down before making a meal of them and you would not exit the world face down on the side of the street or in an alley way.

"I know that you’re there…. so why not cut the shit and come out already. Or if you like you might as well take a picture, because I know that damn well will last longer." Your tone started out weak but ended on a note of irritation and the narrowing of your _____ colored eyes.

"Wow, sis it took you long enough to say something, it was getting a little pathetic watching you flurry down the street there," it took you a moment to realize he meant to say ‘scurry’ but weren't quite feeling brazen enough to correct the young ghoul. At least you assumed he was by the way that he carried himself as if there could be no challenger to himself. He had stepped out of the shadow of an side street like a cheesy villain from some B-movie. Like any good villain he of course had two cronies behind him in matching black and white suits, though they were wearing white masks as opposed to his bare face. What a face it was too, pushed back blonde hair and red eyes framed by smokey eye shadow were the things that stood out to you most in that moment and if you weren't so scared you’d be embarrassed that someone so cute was talking to you.

"What?" he asked seeming for a moment genuinely concerned at the ambiguous expression on your face, "is there something on my suit??" He looked down and quickly swiped at it, trying to smooth it out, and fixing the line of his collar.

This was it, the end was nigh for you and it would be at the hands of the ghoul concerned with keeping the lines of his suit in proper order. What a way to go. But maybe if you just, slowly inched away while he was preoccupied, if you just scooted back and into the street he wouldn't notice—-

"I’m sorry did I say you could go anywhere? I’m pretty sure your times up and I’m here to collect." He smirked, casually walking towards you, taking his time while you backed up; you were nearly to the other side of the street by the time you found your voice again.

"I-I have money,"you stuttered out pulling out what you had left,"that’s something you need too right, we can make a deal—" you were being gripped and shoved roughly into the pole of a streetlight and the paper fluttered to the ground, the ghoul stepping on them without a second glance.

"You really think I need that, I've got money. I've got nice clothes, and power, and respect, there’s nothing you could give me beyond what I came for, your fucking guts" His eyes widened and he shook you, lifting you by the collar. You felt like you couldn't breath, and you were clutching at his wrist fighting the urge to make all kinds of pathetic noises. It wasn't until you noticed that he was tearing up that you made a noise that was an attempt at "what?"

The tears spilled over and just as your vision was getting blurry his arm began to shake and he dropped you leaving you gasping for air on your knees. You choked and sputtered, trying to take in as much oxygen as your lungs would take.

"I’m, sorry, I just don't have the drive to eat you right now, " he was fully crying now, and his minions watched from a distance, indicating this was a regular happening for him.

"Big bro, why’d you have to go and leave me, I can’t even do this right!" He pushed back his hair and continued sniffling.   
Now the most logical thing would have been to turn tail and run, but if anything, by the looks of his two men he wouldn't have to do the killing if he was emotionally compromised and again, running was just something that would probably put a spring in his step and you’d still be dead. Your head was pounding with the beginnings of a headache but you still picked yourself up from the ground grabbing your fallen bag and keys. You sucked in a deep breath, why was compassion in your nature? 

"Hey, uhm," you lightly put your fingers on his shoulder,"I’m sorry you can’t eat me." No you’re not, you’re definitely not. But saying that to a ghoul who is clearly unstable at the moment would be a hindrance and no help at all. You were just trying to play on that, it seemed like something he may fall for.  
He sniffled and looked up at you, surprise written across his face. “Y-you are, well maybe if you give me a couple of minutes I can—“he fumbled over his words but you took that pause to interrupt—

"Well, I just realized I don’t even know my own stalkers name, I’m _____ _____ and you areee?" You faked a smile and forced eye contact with him.

"Oomori Naki," he returned and straightened himself out again now that he was calmer though he was still sniffling slightly and his eyes were clearly watery. His demeanor had changed, from being aggressive to a more neutral stance clearly enjoying the fact somebody, anybody was making contact with him. When you withdrew your hand the disappointment was plain on his face and you noticed that. Your wit was quick when you made your plan, maybe it was sharpened by the near-death experience and maybe it was something you were born with.

"Oomori Naki, so Naki-kun then." You spent a second longer saying his name with the honorific than necessary and looked up at him through your eyelashes.

"Are you lonely? Is that why you’re crying? What happened to your brother??" You once again lightly touched him, this time on the arm and put as much sincerity in your voice as possible.

He gritted his teeth and backed away from you, his eyes threatening to spill over again as he dramatically swept an arm in front of him, “my big bro Jason was killed by the bastard one eyed kid!” He wiped at his face with his sleeve, continuing, “bro was the best, he said he was going to torture me when I got out of the prison but now he’s gone!”

Your eyebrows furrowed, you were glad you were successfully distracting him but the words coming out of his mouth just kept getting weirder and weirder. Yet you found yourself pulling forward to embrace him and you squeezed your eyes shut, hoping that this was the right thing to do. If your head wasn't buried in his chest you would have seen Naki’s face go blank and his arms droop slightly to return your embrace, though it felt more like he was trying to fuse your two forms together. You didn't dare open your eyes, this could only be the eye of the storm and it was terrifying enough as is. Your heart still beat like a jackhammer and you knew it was something that he could hear and yet you both continued, awkwardly hugging in the middle of an empty road. It seemed like this was something that he needed terribly, but why it had to be you you would never know.  
After what seemed like a lifetime he finally released the lock on his deathtrap of a hug, he wasn't crying anymore. But he didn't exactly let go either, his hand still lay lightly on either of your shoulders.

"I think I like you little sis," Naki said suddenly, "you’re gonna come back with me I think." He smiled and his grip became tighter.

"Excuse me, I can’t just go with you I have—"

"People go missing all the time, besides, I wouldn't want someone to eat you when I wasn't around." He said it so matter of fact, like it was so obvious he shouldn't even of had to say it.

You looked down, not knowing what to say. It seemed like whether you were born with it or not, your quick thinking hadn't saved you nearly as much as you had thought. Maybe this was even worse. He lifted your chin so you had to look at him, ” this way, neither of us are gonna’ be lonely again, okay?”

How could you say no to schlera as black as those?


End file.
